Attack of the Crab Monsters
| running time = 62 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Attack of the Crab Monsters is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was directed and produced by Roger Corman and written and co-produced by Charles B. Griffith. It was released theatrically by Los Altos Productions and Allied Artists Pictures on February 10th, 1957. The film stars Richard Garland as Dale Drewer, Pamela Duncan as Martha Hunter, Russell Johnson as Hank Chapman, Leslie Bradley as Doctor Karl Weigand, Mel Welles as Jules Deveroux and Richard H. Cutting as Doctor James Carson. Plot Cast Appearances * Dale Drewer * Martha Hunter * Hank Chapman * Karl Weigand * Jules Deveroux * James Carson * Ron Fellows * Jack Sommers * Quinlan * Mac * Tate * Hoolar, the Giant Crab * Pacific Ocean * Dynamite * Grenade * Hydrogen bomb * Radio * Doctor * Ensign * Seaman * 1950s * 1957 * Atomic radiation * Bikini Atoll * Decapitation * Eaten alive * Eating brains * Electrocution * Crabs * Giant animal * Giant monster * Memory transfer * Mice * Mutation * Natural disaster * Operation Crossroads * Poker * Scientist * Severed hands * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "From the depths of the sea... a tidal wave of terror!" * Attack of the Crab Monsters was released as a double-feature along with Not of This Earth, which was also produced and directed by Roger Corman and released through Los Altos Productions. * This film was released on DVD in Region 1 format as part of a three-feature package under the "Roger Corman's Cult Classics Triple Feature" banner along with War of the Satellites and Not of This Earth. * Scenes of the island were filmed at the Bronson Caves in Bronson Canyon, Griffith Park in Los Angeles, California and Leo Carillo State Beach in Malibu, California. Underwater scenes were filmed at the Marineland of the Pacific in Rancho Palos Verdes, California. IMDB; Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957); Filming locations * This is Roger Corman's eleventh film as a director. It is his thirteenth film as a producer. * This is Charles B. Griffith's sixth film as a screenwriter. It is his third film as an actor. * Actor Beach Dickerson is credited as Beech Dickerson in this film. * Actor Richard H. Cutting is credited as Richard Cutting in this film. * This is the first and only known film work for actor Maitland Stuart. He also worked as an underwater technician on the film. * This is the first film work for actor Robin Riley. It is unclear exactly who he plays in this movie. * This is the first and only known film work for actor Doug Roberts. It is unclear exactly who he plays in this movie. * This is actor Beach Dickerson's second film role and his first work in a science fiction movie. * Screenwriter and associate producer Charles B. Griffith makes an appearance in the film as Seaman Tate. * Actor Russell Johnson is best known for playing The Professor on the 1960s sitcom series Gilligan's Island. * Actors Russell Johnson and Beach Dickerson were both born in 1924. Beach was born on February 3rd, and Russell was born on November 10th. Recommendations External Links * * * * Attack of the Crab Monsters at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1957/Films Category:Los Altos Productions Category:Allied Artists Pictures Category:Films with crew categories